1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens system, an interchangeable lens device, and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-105131 discloses a zoom lens system having a positive group, a negative group, a positive group, and a rear group, where focusing is performed by two focusing groups which are in the rear group and each of which has a negative power and a positive power.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-157225 discloses a zoom lens system having a positive group, a negative group, and a rear group, where focusing is performed by two focusing groups which are in the rear group and each of which has a negative power and a positive power.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-186306 discloses a zoom lens system having a positive group, a negative group, and a rear group, where the rear group has a focusing group.